


my baby (shoots his mouth off)

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: Kris comes home from work to a needy but very passive-aggressive kitty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/2385.html). you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/829027/my-baby-shoots-his-mouth-off-exo-kris-jongdae-chenris-catboyau).
> 
> did y'all know that there is a Huge Lack of chenris fics on ao3 atm. that's just disappointing. rip my otp

* * *

__  
The second I'm home I'm falling on the couch and never getting up, Kris thinks as he turns off his car's ignition. _Not even if Jongdae whines incessantly to be fed. Not even if he blows up the house._  
  
Okay, maybe if he blows up the house: Kris isn't _that_ tired. His brain is functioning properly and he still has reason left in him, but today was fucking exhausting and right now all he wants to do is sleep. He supposes his bed might be a more comfortable place to retire, but that requires more effort. The bedroom is further away than the living room and the extended trek could possibly be painful.  
  
Fumbling with his keys, he manages to choose the correct one and somehow musters up enough strength to open the front door and shut it behind him. When his eyes struggle to adjust to the artificial lighting and win the battle against closing from fatigue, he sees Jongdae standing in the entranceway. Kris blinks, his bleary vision detecting the faint inquisitive twitch of Jongdae's black pointed ears, like he's waiting for something. And of course he is: Jongdae doesn't usually stir from his cat nap to welcome Kris home. He must want something.  
  
But Kris is tempted to just collapse on that couch he can see behind him, which Jongdae's slight form doesn't even block half of. Speaking of Jongdae's body, though, there's something eminently noticeable about the front of his pants.  
  
Kris blinks again, wondering if it's just his tired eyes or if Jongdae is really actually—  
  
"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
The expression that slackens the muscles in Jongdae's face has Kris mentally slapping himself. When he gets worn out like this, word vomit is one of the unfortunate side-effects. All though he kind of feels like a prick for the smartass comment, he silently applauds himself for the smugness that gives an edge to his voice, surprised that he can convey emotion at a time like this.  
  
After a moment's hesitation (probably the result of shock), his feline hybrid snatches a decorative pillow off the couch and chucks it at him. Kris blinks again, trying to register what just happened. Did his cat just throw a $150 pillow at him? He thinks so but he can't be sure right now because he's still pretty sleepy and that boner is distracting him. It's not like Jongdae hasn't done worse. There was that one time when he scratched the matching pillow's cover to ribbons just because he didn't like the sound of the vacuum. Jongdae just doesn't know how to properly treat expensive pillows.  
  
"I'm in heat you dickwad," Jongdae says incredulously, as though he would never be carrying a gun in his pants, or that he would be happy enough to see his owner that he'd pop a boner.  
  
A simple "oh" is all Kris can sputter out before Jongdae is busy running his mouth again.  
  
"Not that I expected you to know, anyway," Jongdae continues, bending over to pick up the pillow that had deflected off of Kris' broad chest and tossing it back on the couch, "since you didn't exactly know last time when it happened. Also, that was probably the lamest and most cliché thing you could have said, I really hate you, you're terrible, I'm going to run away and go have sex with the neighbor's cat because at least he understands me, and I'm not even turned on anymore because you ruined it, goodbye."  
  
Jongdae walks toward him then, heading for the door, but Kris' reflexes luckily decide to start working and he blocks him with a long restrictive arm. His pet looks up at him indignantly, all narrowed eyes and thrashing tail, and Kris really doesn't want him to go get it on with his neighbor's cat because he might never come back (Sehun is a clingy little shit). He slowly bends his elbow and places the flat of his hand against the back of Jongdae's neck, scratching the skin there lightly. Jongdae trills in a mock-purr of pleasure, inclining his head for better access. Suddenly, the Jongdae's hand lashes out and grips his collar, tugging on his tie to bring his face down to his level.  
  
"At least kiss me. Please, I'm asking you nicely," Jongdae nearly whines, looking up at him, and seeing his dilated pupils and the flush on his cheeks and the sweat beading his brow, all things he can only notice at close proximity, Kris finds him hard to resist.  
  
When Jongdae's in heat, Kris has learned that he talks more than usual, unless Kris has his lips on his or is fucking him senseless: then, all he can do is mewl and pant for more. Jongdae has always been very vocal, but the sounds he makes in bed are a new thing to marvel at, along with his feline flexibility. Kris doesn't think he's quite as tired anymore, and while he was initially anticipating bed, he's now anticipating it with a different connotation.  
  
"All right, okay, I'm sorry," he babbles, flustered and guilty. All former reservations dissolve when he presses their lips together and Jongdae makes a quiet noise of content in the back of his throat.  
  
He hasn't owned Jongdae for long, so he's only gone through one of his heat cycles with him. At first he didn't know how to handle it. He called up the pet store and asked for suggestions: their answer was to buy him a cat toy. Kris was imagining something innocent like a fabric mouse stuffed with dried catnip, but what he ended up purchasing was a rather formidable vibrating dildo that Kris would never in a million years shove up his own ass (not that he sticks anything up there, ever). He initially worried about Jongdae's safety with the thing, but how could he lecture his full-grown cat on the dangers of a sex toy?  
  
So he had left Jongdae to take care of himself, retreating to the kitchen and trying to drown himself in his cereal because ignoring the muffled sounds coming from the spare bedroom wasn't easy. The bedroom was practically foreign territory to Jongdae, and Kris felt a little bad locking him up in there alone. It was deemed a guest bedroom until he got Jongdae, and he had given it to the cat with intentions for him to sleep there, but Jongdae insisted on crawling into his bed every night and curling up beside him. His warm presence while he slept wasn't exactly unwelcome, and so the two of them had abandoned the idea of Jongdae having his own bedroom, opting for sharing Kris' instead.  
  
Sitting there waiting for Jongdae to finish, Kris thought that maybe this was a one time thing. His cat would satisfy himself in under an hour, tops, and then things would return to normal. They could move on, together, and act as though nothing had happened: that Kris didn't have to buy him a really intimidating-looking vibrator the pet store had called a cat toy, and that Jongdae was now using it in the bedroom he never set foot in and making a lot of uncomfortable noises while he did so.  
  
Eventually, Jongdae had crawled out of the room with his pants pulled up haphazardly, bangs hanging in his face and begging for his warm cock, claiming that the toy "wasn't enough" and "didn't work right." "Just please let me sit on your dick, Kris; you don't even have to do anything — I'll do all the work — I promise it'll feel good, _please_." And what could he do but comply? He couldn't deny his cat when he looked so damn pathetic pleading with him, _wanting_ him. With a sheen of sweat polishing his skin and a delicious roughness to his voice, Kris herded him into their bedroom this time, and they had stayed there for the rest of the week. He hadn't expected such stamina or such an unrelenting heat from the catboy, and by the time it had passed, they were both drained from fucking like rabbits.  
  
Now, Kris has a notion of how to deal with this. He slides his hand underneath and up Jongdae's shirt, tweaking a nipple between his fingers. Jongdae moans into his slightly parted mouth and shifts his thigh in between Kris' legs, rutting against him. Jongdae wasn't true to his word: he was definitely still turned on. The friction against his crotch and the feeling of his erection pressed against his leg makes Kris' dick twitch to life, and he places his hands on Jongdae's waist to try and still him, limiting his movement. The smaller man whines, jerking his hips up, and Kris digs his thumbs into the skin, hitting bone. This elicits a low growl from his cat before he's insistently licking into his mouth, swiping his tongue against the corner of his lips and then sucking on his tongue greedily.  
  
Kris knows how desperate Jongdae can get, even in the heat's initial stages, but he doesn't know how long Jongdae was waiting for him before he got home. He stops his teasing and lets Jongdae take control, his body telling him what he wants. Jongdae grabs hold of his other hand, placing it over his crotch, and Kris can feel almost every detail of his dick through the thin material of his sweatpants. When he shoves his hand down the front of his pants, his beliefs are confirmed: Jongdae wasn't wearing underwear.  
  
Jongdae guides him back toward the couch, still kissing him with an urgent fierceness that has Kris nearly breathless, until the backs of his knees collide with the edge of the couch and he tries to sink down on it. Kris puts the hand that isn't fondling Jongdae's balls on his ass to stop him.  
  
"Bedroom," he murmurs, kissing down the column of his neck. Jongdae whimpers in what Kris concludes is agreement, but by the way he's acting, maybe he just wants to be taken right there. It wouldn't be the first time they've done it on the couch, but Kris wants to make Jongdae as comfortable as possible before he goes about relieving him. Because he's learned that it's an owner's responsibility to take care of their cat, and Kris is going to take care of him, and he'll do it happily and willingly this time because maybe he likes his cat a little more than he should, and definitely more than he used to.  
  
He hoists Jongdae up and into his arms and the smaller man wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist instinctively, nudging his forehead with his face to bring Kris' lips back on his. Kris carries him without much difficulty to their bedroom and lays him down on the bed, which he can easily say he no longer yearns to sleep in right away. Jongdae sits up and pulls at his tie that he'd never had time to take off, teeth catching on his lower lip and tugging in unison.  
  
"Get this crap off," he orders, but there's still a quiet plea in his voice that makes Kris chuckle as he undresses himself, Jongdae's shaky fingers trying to help. Once everything finds its way to the floor, Kris takes Jongdae's shirt and sweats off with ease. He places a large hand on Jongdae's chest and gently pushes him back onto the bed, murmuring in approval as he eyes his lean body that quivers in anticipation.  
  
He lazily strokes Jongdae's cock as he reaches for the lube in the bedside drawer, and Jongdae lifts his hips into his curled fingers, gasping. He brushes his thumb over the tip and moves his fingers dexterously along the length. Jongdae hisses, drawing in a breath between his teeth. After circling his entrance, the first finger goes in remarkably well, and Kris leans forward to kiss him on the mouth before trailing his lips down his throat. He sucks bright red marks onto his collarbone before adding another digit, and with two fingers knuckle-deep, he caresses his slick, warm walls, searching for the spot that will make Jongdae shiver.  
  
The cat's entire body seems to jerk at once, a cry tearing from his throat. _Found it_. He gives it another few taps before he's scissoring him open, making room for a third finger. Jongdae squirms on the bed, panting, his thighs and the muscles of his stomach tensing. "Please," he gulps, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows and exhales, tail thumping on the bed impatiently. Kris crooks his fingers just the right way and Jongdae yells, tightening around him and ejaculating onto his stomach. After a few more careful strokes, Kris removes his fingers and snatches a tissue from the nightstand, wiping it off. There would be a lot more of this before they're done for the evening, and he doesn't want to get the sheets too dirty.  
  
Jongdae trembles at the loss, his hole fluttering and his cock still hard. Kris bends over to kiss the underside of his shaft, tongue darting out and licking the sensitive band of skin connected to the head. His cock jerks to full attention, and he rolls his hips so it repeatedly rubs against Kris' lips. "Fuck, stop teasing, Kris," he groans. Kris feels something furry brush against his leg and he looks down to see Jongdae's tail twined around his thigh. "I need you inside of me. _Now_."  
  
Kris reaches to smooth the bangs from his kitty's forehead, stroking a sleek ear with his thumb before pressing lips to his cheek. "All right," he says, feeling Jongdae shudder lightly beneath his hands, either from the sudden gentleness of Kris' actions or because he's really as needy as he said he is.  
  
No matter how stretched he makes him, Jongdae will always be insufferably tight. Kris grunts softly, sliding his entire length in and giving his cat a second to adjust. His nails dig into his shoulders, gripping them tightly, curling and uncurling. " _Move_ ," Jongdae rasps, hooking his legs over Kris' thighs. The taller man rocks into him, unable to hold back the quiet moans that spill past his lips because Jongdae is so fucking hot and tight, and he's clenching around him on purpose, the little fucker.  
  
"Stop it, stop," he chides in the cat's ear, panting, "you're gonna make me come too soon, Jongdae." His feline lips curl into a impish smile at his words, but Kris knows he doesn't want that – Jongdae likes his dick inside him too much to force a quick orgasm, and Kris can't go on and on all night like Jongdae can – and so Jongdae relaxes, lets himself become pliant and melt into the mattress.  
  
The glide is easier without the added resistance, and Kris pulls out to the tip each time before slamming his hips back into him. Jongdae claws down his back and moans wantonly, each thrust producing a higher pitch than the last as Kris' cock fills him again and again. The intonations egg Kris on, quickening his pace as Jongdae encourages him to go faster. He's in deep, the soft skin around the base of his cock pressing up against Jongdae's plush ass cheeks, the head prodding the bundle of nerves relentlessly until the cat arches his spine, lifting himself partway up off the bed as he climaxes with a drawn-out yowl.  
  
The contractions pulsing around his cock almost send Kris over the edge into his own orgasm, but he pushes through the tightening ring of muscle and continues to leisurely fuck Jongdae through the aftershock. Jongdae falls back onto the mattress, sated, and Kris drags his tongue along the side of his neck while passively pumping his hips.  
  
"Does it feel good, baby?"  
  
"Mmm, very good, yes." Jongdae licks his lips, eyes lidded and pupils still enlarged and clouded with lust. His tail audibly thuds against the bed with idle pleasure. "Keep on going, Kris." He rolls his hips up to meet each thrust and soon begins to purr. The pleasant rumbling resonates within his throat and chest but Kris can feel it thrumming through his cock. His hips stutter, his steady rhythm faltering as he comes buried deep inside Jongdae's ass. Jongdae comes much less violently this time, broken syllables falling from his lips, sighing Kris' name.  
  
After a few more shallow thrusts, he slowly pulls out his softening cock and places a kiss on the tip of Jongdae's button nose. Kris wordlessly cleans him up and then falls into bed next to him. His cat immediately folds into his side, resting his head against his chest. Kris' long fingers thread through his hair, scratching his ears. Jongdae starts purring again, an assured sign of bliss.  
  
They lie together like that for a while, sharing silence and warmth, and Kris nearly drifts off before he hears Jongdae's voice.  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
His vision swims back into focus.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I said earlier that I hated you and that you're terrible. But you know, you kind of aren't. I mean—" He buries his head further into his side, probably to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks, and Kris watches with mixed awe and amusement. "You're actually a really nice guy and an acceptable owner."  
  
"An acceptable owner," Kris echoes, entertained by Jongdae's choice of words. Jongdae knuckles him weakly in the ribs.  
  
"You know what I mean," he says, and then there's a quiet sigh of defeat. "You're a good owner, okay? I'm glad I have you, I guess."  
  
"Wow. A confession. I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth." He playfully punches Jongdae back, on the shoulder. It melts away into a gentle caress of his fingertips.  
  
"Shut up," Jongdae mumbles. He's lowered his head far enough that only the mess of his hair and two triangular ears are visible. After several minutes of silence, Jongdae speaks again.  
  
"And just for the record, I would never sleep with Sehun. He's really not my type."  
  
Kris laughs, slightly relieved. But his heart is tight and it's thudding hard enough in his ribcage that he's positive Jongdae can feel it, knows just when it started accelerating and how strong its vibrations are.  
  
"Am I your type?"  
  
He momentarily draws back to look at Kris, alarmed, and then once more retreats into the warm body next to him. The purring has stopped but Kris' heart hasn't.  
  
Kris picks up a muttered "maybe," the movement of his lips tickling his skin, and Kris laughs again.  
  
"That's good, then. Because maybe you're my type, too."  
  
Jongdae utters a high-pitched squeal, which is so unlike his cat that Kris laughs for a third and final time. The purring resumes, a steady reassurance that Kris can fall asleep to while Jongdae is snuggling into his side and Kris thinks of how well they fit together.


End file.
